


James Sirius Potter

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-10
Updated: 2009-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Lately I've been craving a little James Sirius Potter, so I've decided to write a series of drabbles about his seven years at Hogwarts.





	1. The Hogwarts Express

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

The Potters and Weasleys were all gathered in a large huddle, busy bestowing good-bye hugs and kisses upon the boy that was about to board the Hogwarts Express. James Sirius Potter, a short brown-haired, hazel-eyed eleven year old. was terrified. His cousin Victoire and Teddy, his practically big brother, had told him all about it, of course, but to actually be going... He was beyond terrified. Once on the train, he entered the first empty compartment he could find and soon found himself joined by a few other first years. As the train began to move a small, dark-haired, heavy lidded boy with an accent began to speak, "Hello, I'm Alfred Krum. I'm from Bulgaria. Who're you lot?" 

"Is your dad Victor Krum?" James asked excitedly.

"Yeah, he is."

"He dated my Aunt Hermione!" said James before he could stop himself, "I'm James Potter. Nice to meet you."

"Oh. Uh, Ya... Nice to meet you to." Stuttered the now rather red Alfred as he shook James's outstretched hand.

The blond girl next to James snickered softly.

"Oi! What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing James Potter. I'm Lianna Wescott, and this" She gestured to the similar looking girl sitting across from her, "is my twin sister Monica. She's a bit shy"

 Monica blushed.

Thankfully, the rest of the ride to Hogwarts included many less awkward moments, and many more chocolate frogs. 

 


	2. The Sorting

"Patil, Nina!" shouted Deputy Headmaster and charms teacher Professor Flitwick in his squeaky voice.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the battered old hat in return.

"Potter, James!"

James, his hands becoming suddenly clammy, walked shakily to the Sorting Hat. He wished his Mum and Dad were here, but they were at home. He, James Sirius Potter, named after two impossibly brave men could do this. He could. All he had to do was put on a stupid old hat. Too bad knowing that didn't make it any easier. 

Once situated on his head, the hat laughed. _No need to worry Potter, I won't bite! No, no I'm not a violent thing. Hmm. You're still scared, which doesn't say much for your bravery._ James gulped nervously. _You do, however, have potential. Alright then,_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Grinning widely, James took off the hat and, after replacing it on it's rickety stool, bounded over to the Gryffindor table, which had erupted with applause. He was patted on the back by Alfred as he sat next to him among the other cheering Gryffindors. The Wescott twins were both sorted into Gryffindor as well, completing the newly formed group.

 

 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

**Hmm. I can't decide whether or not I like this chap. Please review!**   



	3. The Herbology Class

"Hello, My name is Professor Longbottom and today we are going to take a tour of greenhouses one through three. Any questions?" No one raised their hand. "Good. Follow me then." 

The Gryffindor and Hufflepuff first years did just that. As they filed into greenhouse one, there were many different reactions. The ones raised by muggles were in awe of these magical plants that did more than just sit there, while those who had grown up in magical households had seen most of these common plants.

Next to James, Monica sighed happily.

"What is it?" he asked

"Oh, nothing. I want to be a Herbologist, you know?"

James shook his head. He knew very little about Monica Wescott, in fact, he thought that this might be the first time he had ever talked to her. 

"Oh, well, I do." 

"Cool. I want to be an auror like my dad, or maybe I'll play quidditch. But my Aunt Hermione's a healer, and that seems pretty cool too. I dunno."

"That's nice." she replied as she went off to look at other plants.

Greenhouse number two was more interesting, but greenhouse number three was fascinating. It housed Mandrakes, and Snarglepuffs, and dozens of other incredible species. He loved them, and understood why Monica might want to grow up to be someone who worked with them. As he was admirinng a strange looking electric blue flower, professor Longbottom put his hand on James's shoulder.

"Do you like them?"

"I love them Neville!"

"Oi, watch it James, we're not at your house. I could actually take poimts from Gryffindor because you didn't call me Professor or sir."

"Sorry, sir." James resonded, abashed.  

"No need to worry, just remember." 

Jut then, the Venemous Tentacula tried to get a little too close to a Hufflepuff girl and _Professor Longbottom_ sent them on to their next class.  


	4. The Reason

"Pass me a piece of parchment, could you Alfred?"

Alfred handed James parchment without even looking up from his Defense Against the Dark Arts essay.

"So Alfred," James began, "why aren't you at Durmstrang?"

"Shh. I'm working."

"Aw, come on Alfie, tell me."

"Don't call me Alfie."

"Then tell me why you're at Hogwarts, _Alfie._ "

"James, shut up. I'm almost done."

"Alfie, Alfie, _Alfie_ , Alfie-"

"Stop."

"Alfie, _Alfie_ , Alfie-" 

"You're so annoying!"

" _Alfie_ , ALFIE, Alfie, _Alfie_ , Alfie, ALFIE-"

"Fine! It's not like its a big deal. My dad liked Hogwarts better than Durmstrang."

"Oh." said James, "That's pretty... boring." 

 

____________________________________________________________________________

**I just felt like some fluffy fun between two friends was needed  :)**   


 

 


End file.
